Severed Bond
by Neji-Boy7
Summary: He always wished to be free, somewhere in the back of his mind he always wanted and craved for that, but now he realizes that its hard to be free when you're leaving behind the person you love.


| Neji's death, but my version of it. :D Hope you guys like it!

Disclaimer: I don't own any of the Naruto characters. . .especially not Team Gai. . .sadly. QwQ |

This war was really starting to get the best of him. That was something he reallywanted to avoid from the very beginning but obviously he didn't have much of a choice now. Who was this Obito person Naruto was having a feud with anyway? They both seemed the same for him…at some point anyway. That Obito guy was far too similar to Naruto for his liking. "Watch out!" Someone yelled from beside him. "Huh?!" His Byakugan activated he went on and looked at the shinobi that was once next to him. Neji's eyes widened at the sight of the shinobi pinned down to the ground with some kind of wooden blade puncturing right through his chest. Horror and fear were obvious on his eyes. Dead black and lifeless pupils looked back into Neji's snow white ones. A kind smile adorning his now dead soul. No! He was too slow! Fuck it! Fighting back some tears he didn't know why he was in so much pain, he didn't even know who this was for Kami's sake! Looking up at the demon and the two damned Uchihas above it he made a promise, a cruel and heartless promise. 'I will kill all of those damned Uchiha!' He thought glaring up at them as he dodged yet again another wooden like stake coming his way.

He made sure not to stay in one place so he moved and varied from different places so he wouldn't look so familiar to those who were attacking, the demon and those two fucking Uchiha. He couldn't help but to let some tears roll down his cheeks at the sight of all of the bodies he was leaving behind…so many shinobi and kunoichi were dying in this war and he couldn't do anything about it. He tried, he really did but it was all futile in the end and that was what bit him hard. Was he really this useless? Were all those hard years of training and being hard on himself all for nothing? Why can't he even save one person?! Just one! Dodging a wooden stake he looked forward at the sight of one coming straight towards him. "Air Palm!" He called out, his voice coming out somewhat shaky thanks to the tears he had shed earlier. Chakra formed on his palm as he then pushed his arm forward midway in the air and made the huge wind current like wave come in contact with the wooden stake that aimed at his chest, destroying it with ease.

Landing back down on the ground beneath his feet he breathed in and out heavily. He seriously had to catch his breath here, it felt like he was suffocating. The scent of decayed bodies and fresh spilled blood could be smelled in the air. Covering his hand with his mouth and clutching on his stomach with the other he stopped himself from vomiting. He refused! And I repeat, he refused to show any type of weakness in this war! No more! He was going to do something for all of those lost lives and souls, becoming weak wasn't an option! Standing up quickly, he mad dashed forward closer to the battle field to where he was sure he was going to find most of their advanced shinobi and Naruto. In his run though…in his run towards what might be his death he was sure he locked eyes with familiar brown chocolate ones; brown chocolate eyes that showed strength and determination, but not when they locked with his…her eyes…they changed to…was that fear? He wasn't going to stop to find out, but he knew who she was…he locked eyes with Tenten..

'Neji..?' She asked herself once she had already locked eyes with him. Where was he going?! If he went any forward he was going to die! "Neji!" She called out to him in slight pain, "Neji come back!" She pleaded as she then ran towards him. She wasn't as close to his pace or as close to him as she wished she was but if she was going to be able to do something to help him out than she was willing to fight against her own physical pain. "Tenten!" Lee called out to her which made her stop, but she only stopped to give him a brief explanation because she was sure he was wondering why she was leaving her current station. "Lee!.." She said looking at him as she pointed forward. "Neji!.." That was enough that had to be said. Team Gai talked to each other through their eyes and feelings, Lee knew very well what Tenten was feeling and going through right now since it involved someone from his team; the fear of losing a teammate was clutching both Lee's and Tenten's stomach tremendously. Lee & Tenten then made a run for it, they ran as fast as they possibly could towards what might have been even their certain death.

She wasn't going to let fear grip on her so early, she kept telling herself, but it was too late. She was already scared, she was frightened…she didn't want to lose him…she really didn't, there were still so many things that were left unspoken between them. Why couldn't she trust in his strength? Why couldn't she make herself believe that he was going to be okay? Simple…she wasn't that type of person to just lie like that…she knew he wasn't going to be okay and so did Lee, so they did only what their heart told them to do, and what their heart was both telling them was:

"Don't let him break our bond!"

It was a lot worse here than it was back there, Neji came to conclude. He had to be moving every few seconds just to avoid getting stabbed by one of those damn wooden techniques. Hinata was here along with Naruto he was able to see that, but why was she here? She should be back there where it was more safe but no, instead she was here helping him…helping the guy she loved.

. . . . . . . .

A few moments passed by and Naruto was weakened and so was Neji, he was barely able to dodge an attack that simply scrapped his forehead and revealed his curse seal. On a knee he took in deep breaths, it seemed like they stopped attacking, they were talking to Naruto it looked like, but what about? His eyes widened slightly at the sight of some wooden stakes going towards Naruto…but then…Hinata stepped in….and everything to Neji from there…went black…

"Neji!" He heard a familiar voice yell. Why was he yelling? He was right here…limp on his shoulder…with blood dripping down his back, his mouth, and forehead looking at Hinata who was crying. "Don't cry…sister.." He said quietly looking at her, but he knew she didn't listen to him, he was too hushed. He couldn't hear anything but he knew Naruto was talking to him, but he didn't exactly care much for what he had to say right now…what caught his eyes were the person who was standing there wide eyed looking at him. 'Tenten..' He thought sadly.

Tenten's eyes widened in shock and terror, she was shocked she made it here before Lee did, but she knew he wasn't far from here right now. Looking straight at her he mouthed, 'I love you,' quickly, since he didn't have much time now. "Why?! Why?!" She yelled loudly but he couldn't hear a thing. Smiling at her a tear ran down his cheek and his smiled quickly turned into a bright bloody smile as he said in an audible voice, "Because…I was called a genius once. Heh." He laughed lightly in the end causing both Hinata and Naruto's eyes to widen.

Not being able to take it anymore, Tenten ran straight to Naruto and Hinata, aiming more for Neji, but she was too late….his head slowly fell on Naruto's and his eyes slowly shut as the last thing he was able to see was Tenten's pained look running towards him, and her yelling to him:

"I love you idiot!"

. . . . . . . .

| Hope you guys enjoyed it! First time writing a 'fanfic' so yeah. XD |


End file.
